storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
A Rumble and a Tumble
"A Rumble and a Tumble" is the third episode of the tenth season. Story There had been a storm the previous night. Many lines were blocked; not only that, but the walking trials in Henry's Forest were blocked too. The Forest Keeper had to close down the forest so the paths could be cleared. Knowing how much much he liked the forest, Henry was assigned as part of the clean-up team. "Hello Butch! I'm ready for the trees." "I'll soon have you loaded, right after I finish loading Sidney's flatbeds," said Butch, lowering the last tree onto the final flatbed that was in front of the brakevan. The workmen unattached him from the chains and Butch started to load Henry's flatbeds. "What?! Sidney, come back!" called Henry, who watched Sidney speed away. The other engines had other work to do; Dennis was sadly working at the Lumber Mill. "You'll be really useful by delivering those planks of lumber to Great Waterton," said Samson kindly, shunting some flatbeds over to the crane to be loaded. "Humph! I wish I could just do shunting! Then my work would be done much quicker and I'd be dozing in a shed," grumbled Dennis, who trundled out of the yard. "Samson doesn't get it; I've been out and about since dawn, while he was asleep in his cozy shed!" "At least you've been working very hard," said his driver politely. At Great Waterton, there was trouble. Pieces of the broken level crossing a mile away from the station laid across the tracks and the road. "Here; I suppose you need some I can give you some of my lumber," sighed Dennis, as he stopped to let the workmen take some. "With your help the level crossing should be repaired soon," praised Elizabeth. "All the passengers have been taking buses for the time being." Dennis just ignored her. While Dennis grumbled about his work, Sidney raced round a bend near the Lumber Mill. SMASH! "Oh, I should have waited. Now there'll be trouble." Sidney raced to the next signalbox. On the way he met Dennis, who had delivered the lumber to Great Waterton and was now taking another delivery towards Crovan's Gate. Sidney forgot to warn Dennis about the blocked track. "wHOA!" cried Dennis, screeching to a stop, but he was too late; CRASH! He had hit the tree, damaged his front, and now laid on his side. "Finally, I can get a rest," he said gratefully, but he wished that he had arrived at Crovan's Gate instead. Samson was also heading towards Crovan's Gate; he passed the signalbox. "We're going another way round; there must be trouble," said Bradford. "On our way back we'll check out what's happened." After they'd delivered the lumber they returned to speak with the signalman, who explained everything. Samson and Bradford knew who could help them. At forest, Terence had pulled a big pile of trees for Henry to take away. "Here y-" "HELP! HELP!" "Calm down; what's happened?" asked Terence, slowing to a stop. "Dennis has come off the rails between the forest and the Lumber Mill," said Samson. "We'll stop our work here and go to help. Clearing the line is more important than this," said Butch. Workmen loaded the brakevan with chains, and Butch and Terence were loaded onto Samson's flatbeds. Henry came along too to help out. At the scene Dennis still laid on his side, looking glum. "Oh, thank goodness someone has come!" he said gratefully. Butch and the workmen first lifted the three derailed flatbeds of Dennis' seven flatbeds back onto the rails. Then came the difficult task of lifting Dennis back onto the rails. "Get the tree out from underneath Dennis as fast as you can Terence," called Butch, beginning to lift Dennis upwards. "I don't want to hold him too long." The second there was enough room between Dennis and the tree, the workmen attached chains to the tree and Terence. "Alright Terence, give it all you got," encouraged Farmer Finney. Terence roared and moved as quickly as possible. In not time Butch was able to complete the job and Dennis was soon back on the rails. "I can take your flatbeds to Crovan's Gate," offered Henry. "No thanks; I think I'd like to work ahrd rather than doze about all day. After I finish the job I'll go to the Dieselworks for repairs." When Sidney was found out to be the reason behind the cause of the accident, he was sent to work at the Lumber Mill, shunting flatbeds and getting them loaded and ready for others to take away. When he was allowed to do other jobs, he was very carefully not to make the same mistake again. He'd felt so bad about it that he also made amends with Dennis by helping to speed up the process by bringing scrap for the foundry to make new buffers. "Thanks Sidney; I know you really didn't mean to cause any trouble," said Dennis kindly as Sidney left to do another job. "It's good to know he's still my friend," sighed Sidney with relief, going back to work with a smile on his face. Characters Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Completed Episodes